Mythsman: Myth Investigation Service
"Everyone has a spot" -Motto of Mythsman: Myth Investigation Service Mythsman: Myth Investigation Service, also known as Mythsman, is a myth hunting group owned and founded by Bluemirror. Many popular people in the myth community are in this group, including but not limited to, ADoctorsTale, RalphBarnes, werewolftin, Themistius , Jomix and others. MYTHSMAN_copy.png|First thumbnail of Mythsman: Myth Investigative Services EY.jpg|Second thumbnail of Mythsman: Myth Investigative Services Description �������������� ���� ����������������, ���������� ������������������ ������ �� ����������. Here at Mythsman, we pride ourselves in our sense of community, and in our specialty for understanding the lesser-known myths that may go unnoticed to most other hunting groups. Consider joining our ranks to investigate, analyze, and inspect myths of all kinds and calibers — while also enjoying a highly social and light-hearted environment. See you on the field, Investigators! JOIN MYTHSMAN: dis code: yw4f2tH alt code: mythsman CURRENT INVESTIGATION: H A P P Y T I M E S & ✺ Oasis Refuge EVERYTHING YOU NEED TO KNOW: bit(DOT)ly/mythsman-info EST. 12/25/18 Written by: lifetoast Approved by: BIueMirror History Mythsman was founded by BIueMirror on December 25, 2018. After working for other myth groups, BIueMirror set out on his own. After about 1 month of planning, he created the group Mythsman: Myth Investigation Service '''on December 25 of last year. The group started off differently. However, over time, Mythsman started to solidify and become better. Mythsman has developed a reputation for being mostly non-toxic and not too strict. Everyone has a spot, as the group motto says. Mythsman believes in helping smaller myths and popular myths alike on their journey in the community. Mythsman has also established itself as one of the fastest growing myth groups in the community, coming in at about 1,000 members in almost 6 months. Hopefully, it'll be around for much longer and grow more in the coming months. Ranks '''Low Ranks: Beginner The "Beginner" rank is given to anyone who joins the group. The rank is the basic and lowest rank of the group. Investigator To acquire the Investigator rank, you need to apply for the Investigator role on the Mythsman Investigator Application. Advanced Investigator To get the Advanced Investigator rank, you need to have 10 investigations with proof with Mythsman. After, you would need to go to the Mythsman Investigator Application and select Advanced Investigator, and filling it out. Extreme Investigator To get Extreme Investigator, you need to get 15 investigations with proof in Mythsman. After getting 15 investigations, you would need to go to the Mythsman Investigator Application and select Extreme Investigator, and filling it out. Medium Ranks: Professional Investigator To get the Professional Investigator rank, you need to get 20 investigations with proof in Mythsman. After getting 20 investigations, you would have to go to the Mythsman Investigator Application, select Professional Investigator, and fill it out. Retired/Veteran The Retired/Veteran rank is for veterans and retired members in Mythsman. This could be both hunters and myths that were part of Mythsman. High Ranks: Extreme Investigator To get the Extreme Investigator rank, you need to get 20 investigations with proof in Mythsman. After getting 20 investigations, you would have to go to the Mythsman Investigator Application, select Professional Investigator, and fill it out. Honorary Members The Honorary Members rank is given to very important and popular people in the myth community. Developers The Developers rank is given to certain people who develop the games for Mythsman. There are currently 3 developers. Mythsman Directors The Mythsman Council, you have to be active in the group, if BlueMirror sees potential in a person, and through interviews. Board of Administration '' The Board of Administration is a rank in which you have to show leadership skills amongst the directors. This is usually a rank given to those who stand out amongst their colleagues in the director role. This rank is given to whomever BIueMirror and Lo_Clips see fits. ''Vice of MMIS Only ILo_StarI has this rank since he is the co-founder of the group. Head of MMIS This rank is given only to BIueMirror since he is the founder and owner of Mythsman: Myth Investigation Service Myth Ranks: Under Investigation This rank is given to all possible myths, and rank them according to their place visits, the number of free models used, and the originality of the story. Good stories and decent building skills are taken into consideration. Upcoming Myths The Upcoming Myths rank is given to myths who have 750+ visits, decent building skills, and a good story Smaller Myths The myths that have the smaller myths rank usually have 1,000+ visits, above average building skills, and an original story. Myth To get the myth rank, the myth must have 2,250+ visits, great building skills, and an original story. Popular Myth To get the Popular Myth rank, the myth must have 5,000+ visits, pro building skills, and an original story. Leadership BIueMirror BlueMirror is the founder and current owner of Mythsman: Myth Investigation Service. He is the head of MMIS, therefore he is the leader of it. Group Mythsman: Myth Investigation Service Mythsman Podcast Team Mythsman: Intelligence Department Games Mythsman Interrogation Center Mythsman Diner External Links Mythsman Investigator Application Mythsman Myth Form Mythsman TV Youtube Channel Mythsman: Myth Investigation Service Communication Server Trivia * Mythsman: Myth Investigation Service is currently investigating H A P P Y T I M E S and ✺ Oasis Refuge Category:Myth Hunter Groups Category:Group